La Fiesta De Cumpleaños De Miki
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: (Lemmon) Miki cumple 18 años, recibe un mensaje de alguien desconocido y la guiara al lugar donde se encuentra esa persona. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Miki!


**_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo este Fic que va dedicado a mi OC, Miki, por su cumpleaños, ¡Salúdales!_**

**_Miki: Hola - Rodando los ojos-._**

**_Sofi: ¡Oh vamos! ¡Hoy es tu día!_**

**_Miki: - Suspira-._**

**_¿Ok? Bueno espero que les guste y habrá lemmon entre...bueno eso tendrán que adivinarlo a través de la historia._**

**_Sofi y yo: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Miki! - Abrazamos a la castaña-._**

**_Miki: ¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Gracias! ¿Ya podemos comenzar de una vez?_**

**_Yo: ¡Ok! Bueno como ya todos sabemos South Park no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores y estas dos loquillas..._**

**_Las dos:- Ofendidas- ¡OYE!_**

**_Yo: Si me pertenecen, incluyendo a su hermanito._**

**_Alex: ¿Me llamaron?_**

**_Yo: No, espero que les guste el One-Shot._**

**_Miki: ¡Les dejamos el Fic y tendré el peor cumpleaños de mi vida!_**

**_Los tres abrazan a Miki y se van._**

* * *

**_Fiesta De Cumpleaños y Noche De Pasión._**

(¡Feliz Cumpleaños Miki!)

* * *

**Miki POV**

Era una mañana tranquila en South Park, la gente dormía muy tranquila y yo tambien.

Bueno ahí estaba yo, durmiendo tranquila y sin que nadie me moleste, bueno eso era lo que yo pensaba hasta que mis dos hermanos gritaron en voz alta:

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! - Los dos gritaron a la vez haciendo que yo me sobresalte de la cama y después los mire con rabia-.

- Gracias...¡¿GRITANDO ES LA FORMA DE DESPERTARME?! - Grite de lo furiosa que estaba-.

- ¡Oye! ¡Mira si nos dejas sordos! - Dijo mi hermano al taparse los oídos-.

En ese momento viene mi prima Bella, tambien conocida como "La Yandere Adicta Al Yaoi" como yo suelo llamarle.

- ¿Por que los gritos? - Pregunto mi prima, después se dirigió hacia a mi para luego darme un abrazo- ¡Feliz cumple prima!

- Gracias...-Dije sin sentimientos-.

- ¡Vamos hoy deberías estar contenta! - Exclamo mi hermana-.

- No estoy de humor hoy...- Dije-.

- ¡Vamos a mi me hiciste lo mismo en cumpleaños!

- Eso fue porque quería joder contigo...- Suspiro- Esta bien.

- ¡SI! - Exclamaron los tres-.

* * *

Termine de darme una ducha, fui mi tocador, me saque la toalla, me puse un vestido blanco con lentejuelas, fui a mi tocador, tome una plancha y comencé a plancharme el pelo. Después de hacerlo, tome mi vincha que era del mismo color del vestido y con una rosa blanca como adorno. Mi hermano invito a los chicos de la escuela. Hoy cumplía 18 años y me gustaría que mi mama y mi papa estuvieran aquí, pero ya están muertos. Pero al menos estaban mis hermanos y mi prima, aun que se comporte como una pervertida y tambien la quiero.

Baje de las escaleras y vi como todos estaban atentos y incluyendo a mis amigas,quienes no paraban de sacarme fotos. Cuando llegue al ultimo escalón, ya estaba el pastel y todo, al soplar las velas, el culon puso su mano en mi nuca y aplasto mi cabeza en el pastel, mis hermanos se habían lamentado, ya que el pastel les había costado un montón hacerlo, todos miraron a Cartman con enojo y yo comencé a perseguirlo en círculos y todos comenzaron a reírse.

Era la hora de abrir los regalos, Craig me había regalado pantuflas en forma de cobayo, Clyde me había regalado zapatos, le dije que eran muy hermosos, Bebe y Wendy me regalaron CD's de The GazettE y Vocaloid, bandas japonesas de las que soy fanática, Token me regalo un marco para poner una foto, Pip me regalo un álbum de fotos y le dije que pondré fotos cuando nos graduemos, Butters me regalo un muñeco de Hello Kitty, recordando que cuando era pequeña solía jugar con el y le di un gran abrazo y Bella me regalo revistas de Yaoi y me recomendó que viera Ouran High School Host Club y Shingeki No Kyojin y solo rodé los ojos. El resto que quedaba, lo iba a abrir mañana.

Bailamos un montón y después hubo un gran Karaoke, Craig cantaba Spice! de Kagamine Len , Bebe y Wendy cantaban Matryoshka de Gumi Megpoid y Miku Hatsune y Pip y Daimen cantaban Imitation Black de Vocaloid y entre otros. Nos divertíamos muchisimo, no obstante sonó el timbre de la puerta, salí corriendo y al abrir la puerta, no había nadie y me preguntaba ¿Quien era? , después mire abajo y vi un ramo de rosas roja y en ella había una nota que decía:

_**"Miki te deseo incontrolablemente, te espero cuando se acabe tu fiesta en el parque de South Park . No faltes"**_. Cuando termine de leerlo, volví a preguntarme quien era, cuando la fiesta termino, me despedí de todos y tome mi abrigo y mi bufanda, mi hermano me pregunto:

- ¿A donde vas? - Pregunto-.

- Voy a salir un rato, no me tardo - Cuando termine de decirlo, cerré la puerta-.

Mire la nota y que me indicaba que tenia que irme al parque de South Park, cuando llegue ahí, vi una persona reconocible, era, Kenny McCormick, el chico de mi clase. Entonce comencé a darme cuenta de que... era el, quien...

- ¿Tu fuiste quien me mando esta nota? - Le pregunte, con lo atónita que estaba-.

McCormick apago su cigarrillo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba yo, mirándome con una sensual mirada que siempre tenia, me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba el conmigo, bueno recuerdo los golpes que les daba cuando hablaba sobre tener una fantasía conmigo. No paraba de mirarme, yo me ponía mas nerviosa y me sonrojaba a la vez, Kenny por fin hablo:

- Claro - Dicho esto me dio un beso en los labios, correspondí el beso, pero aun seguía confundida, nos separamos del beso-.

- ¿Porque? - Le pregunte-.

Kenny con una sonrisa en los labios, me dio un abrazo y dijo:

- Porque te amo...-Dijo, cuando me lo dijo, comencé a sentir como su boca besaba mi cuello, trataba de separarme de el hasta que lo conseguí quitármelo de encima-.

- ¿Estas loco o que te pasa?- Dije poniéndome roja como un tomate-.

- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños- Me dijo,pero después luego comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con los dedos, sus senos, la vagina, cuando se aproximaba a la entrepierna, le di una bofetada-.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Sabia que esto era demasiado! - Grite-.

No entendí lo que me dijo ¿Regalo de cumpleaños? y iba a volver a preguntarle, pero me dio otro beso en los labios, pero este fue mas profundo, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban entre si. No nos separamos del beso, yo subí a la camioneta de Kenny, por medio de besos y sin separarnos. Estaba que me quedaba sin iré, McCormick al notarlo nos separamos.

- K-Kenny ¿Que quieres hacer conmigo? - Le pregunte y el tan solo se rió-.

- ¿Que planeo? Bueno, pues quiero tener una fantasía contigo como siempre lo he soñado...

Iba hablar, pero Kenny comenzó a sacarme las calazas, la falda, después la parte de arriba hasta dejarme desnuda,esto provocaba que me sonrojaba, el comenzó a desvestirse lo mas rápido que podía y cuando los 2 estábamos completamente desnudos, el comenzó a recorre todo mi cuerpo con los labios y lengua, hasta que recordé la advertencia que le dije a mi hermano.

- Kenny, tengo que irme a casa, le dije a mi hermano que no tardaría en llegar, si me ve contigo teniendo sexo, te va a matar...

El me miro y me dijo:

- Pues si tu lo dices, por mi no hay problema...-Me dijo mientras tomaba su ropa-.

Yo no podía aguantarlo mas, yo lo amo...pero si le digo que todo este tiempo fingí ser la tonta y que no lo amaba, pero tengo que hacerlo.

- ¡Kenny espera! - Grite-.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Yo tengo que decirte...algo...- Le dije con mucho nerviosismo, trague saliva- Kenny...siempre me has gustado...todo este tiempo fingí ser la tonta y que no me gustabas...¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME!

Me eche a llorar enseguida, pero el me seco las lagrimas y me dijo:

- Te perdono ¿Pero porque no me lo habías dicho desde el principio? - Pregunto-.

- P-Pues...lo que pasa es que cuando tengo que confesar me da ataques de nervios y me da angustia de no admitirlo...¡No vale la pena! ¡Soy una basura!

- No, no digas eso, tu no eres una basura...-Dijo-.

- ¿Lo dice en serio?

Kenny afirmo con la cabeza.

- Bueno, quiero terminar esto de una vez por todas...penetrarme...antes de que me arrepienta- Le dije-.

El sonrió, nos volvimos a besar,el se pone sobre mi frágil cuerpo y comienza a penetrarme muy fuerte, rápido, pero muy seguro. En pocos segundos yo di un grito (Que no fue precisa mente de dolor sino de placer), comencé a sentir al poco rato 2 orgasmos, yo le suplicaba a Kenny que por favor no se detuviera, cada vez estaba más excitada, no quería detenerme por nada ya me sentía mujer, como si estuviese en las nubes, el me tenía tomada firmemente de ambas manos, yo pensó que hace tiempo que yo ya tengo experiencias sexuales pero es la 1era vez que me enamoro. Todo comenzó por una estúpida fantasía y deseos sexuales esta es la relación más linda que he tenido, espero que también sea para el y para mi. Los dos caimos rendidos y sudados a la vez y yo le pregunte:

- Kenny ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunte-.

- Si estoy bien ¿ Y tu?- me pregunto-.

- Bien- Le respondí-.

- Miki, no sabes cuanto te deseo, te amo, te amo, te amo...

- Yo tambien te amo, Kenneth...-Le dije mientras le di un pequeño beso en lo labios y me acurruque en su pecho-.

Al otro día... cuando nos despertamos, el me pide disculpas diciéndome:

- Miki, te suplico que por favor me perdones, siento que te violé.

- No te preocupes te doy las gracias fue lo mejor que me pudo harbes pasado en la vida te amo, te amo yo quise tener la relación espero que esto se vuelva a repetir - Le dije-.

- Pero mejor tu búscame así no me siento como un violador - Dijo-.

- No seas tonto, yo quise que hicieras el amor, entiéndelo, te amo y no es tu culpa, los dos quisimos y así fue

- Bueno gracias me hiciste sentir muy bien...-Dijo con una sonrisa-.

Yo tambien sonreí, lo tome de la camisa y lo bese, el solo se sorprendió, pero correspondió el beso. Aunque por otro lado tendré que decirle a mi hermano, que perdí mi virginidad gracias a cierto rubio. Después nos fuimos tomados de la manos y nunca mas guardare un secreto y hacerme la tonta. Ahora amo a Kenny, para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Yo: ¿Que te pareció?**

**Miki:...¡ES EL MEJOR REGALO! ¡ERES LA MEJOR!-La abrazaba tan fuerte y no la dejaba respirar-**

**Yo: No puedo respirar...**

**Miki: Lo siento...**

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado**

**Alex y Sofi: ¡Dejen reviews!**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**¡CHAO!**


End file.
